


Follow The Shadow

by NightlightFury



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Boat, Death, Ocean, Planet, Plastic, Sad, Sea, life - Freeform, planetorplastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlightFury/pseuds/NightlightFury
Summary: There is one rule the sea dwellers must never break. A single rule.A rule that makes or breaks a life.





	Follow The Shadow

My first day was a race.

Racing across the sandy beach as the sun shone above. My brothers and sisters ran beside me. Rushing to reach the shimmering sea. Our home.

Birds flew down, nipping at us. Some were taken away but I pushed through.

As my fins slapped the warm water, I knew my life had begun.

I cruised through the blue seas. Meeting fish of every kind, schools flying by.

I smiled.

Life was a wondrous adventure to explore. From the seabeds and coral to the strange wooden structures that were broken and worn. A home to many fish.

I was always told to stay close to the ground, never stray too far from our home but, I see them. The strange shadows that pass by. The cheers and yells of a strange language.

I find myself drawn. Wanting to see the world up above, what wonders do they hold.

One day I dared. I broke the one rule that every ocean dweller was told. Never surface around the boats. I, however, did.

I saw them. The tall pale creatures we were told to fear. Why? They're smiling and singing if that is what you call it.

A small one saw me, it began yelling. The other creatures came, they too yelled with smiles on their faces.

I saw small bits of food thrown toward me. Strange. That's what it's tasted like. Not like the jellyfish, I would normally eat but nice nonetheless.

Then they left. Moving with the waves. I followed. Wanting to know more about these strange surface creatures.

I stayed below the waves. Following the shadow. The water divided along it. Quite strange.

Then, something floated by the boat, more food.

My thoughts were distracted as I watched this white creature float beside me. A jellyfish. That's what it looked like. The creatures had jellyfish.

I snapped at it. Wanting to enjoy my normal meat but, something was off. It wasn't squishy, I felt no stingers brush my mouth.

Then the air stopped. My felt my throat close up my fins stiffen. What? What had happened?

I tried to move, find help but, nothing my body refused.

I began to sink.

At that moment I remembered. Remembered why we leave the boats. The creatures, humans my mother called them, are killers. They leave items in our blue ocean to kill us. To kill us turtles.

Mother told us that turtle must stay close. The humans are a danger to us.

But, I forgot. Broke the one rule to feed my curiosity.

Never follow the shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> I story I wrote on Wattpad for the National Geographic writing competition, #PlanetorPlastic. I decided to post it on my other accounts. Remember throwing plastic and other none perishable item in the ocean often leads to many marine animals deaths from eating the small bits. Think smart before you decided to throw that plastic bag away. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
